


Reversal Of Fortune

by unbroken_halo



Series: Fortune Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Moresomes, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Bill make an agreement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversal Of Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> For Irana. Many thanks to Eeyore9990 for the beta and the slash chat darlings for their help. Directly follows Wheel Of Fortune.

** Reversal of Fortune **

The Triskele Club prided itself on its diversity, discretion, and ability to provide just about anything their clientele desired. The club had expanded one of their most exclusive rooms for Bill Weasley and his wheel; so it was nothing to extend their hospitality and offer a Portkey to one of their best clients.

Severus cradled both Harry and Draco as they leaned against him. Snuggled in charmed warm blankets, his two submissives yawned and waited as plans were made. Bill bundled Neville tightly and tucked him up to his side after the negotiations, and wrapped one arm around Severus's waist before keying the old, worn leather shoe to take the five of them back to the cottage Bill and Neville shared.

Bill led Severus through the darkened house, and down to the cellar where their well-equipped dungeon was housed. One entire corner of the cellar had been converted into a large bathroom. A deep sunken tub with numerous faucets took up most of the space. Large white, fluffy towels and dressing gowns were stacked on a wrought iron rack next to a bamboo hamper.

Waving his wand toward the tub, Bill unwrapped Neville and stripped him down. Neville leaned forward and placed a soft kiss over Bill's heart as he was then scooped up and deposited in the warm tub. He then moved to Harry and Draco, divesting them of their clothing while Severus added lavender and camomile oils to the water.

Once the submissives were washed down and gently massaged, Bill led the group of men back upstairs, settling Neville, Harry, and Draco into a large bed. Severus smirked as they turned to one another, spooning and snuggling into one big pile.

Bill Noxed the lights and grinned at Severus as he closed the door. "I think that went well."

Severus chuckled. "I do believe it went very well." He followed Bill back down to the cellar to clean, and was unceremoniously shoved up against the wall as soon as he stepped off the bottom stair. Bill grinned at him again before slanting his mouth over Severus's.

Severus groaned and reached up, threading his hands into Bill's hair. His fingers tugged the thong from his top knot and massaged Bill's scalp. He held Bill in place by his hair, biting and sucking at his mouth as Bill writhed against him. Breaking away to breathe, Severus looked at Bill.

Bill panted, his eyes closed as he waited for Severus to continue. The ochre that had once graced his lips was now faded and smudged across his chin and cheek, reaching up to blend in with the tint that had coloured his cheeks. Severus drew his thumb across Bill's cheek, smearing the paint even more.

Bill opened his eyes as he sucked Severus's thumb in his mouth then let go of it with a pop. He dropped to his knees, nuzzling Severus through his trousers. "Now that we are alone…"

Severus reached down and gathered up Bill's hair, holding the henna-coloured tresses up and out of the way. "Yessss," he hissed. "By all means, don't let a little bit of fabric stand in your way.

Bill chuckled. "Yes, Sir," he murmured and flicked open the button, then pulled the zip down. Folding back the placket, he carefully took out Severus's cock and rubbed just the tip over his lips.

Severus moaned softly while Bill mouthed his cock and stared at Bill as he held on to his hair.

Bill wrapped one hand around Severus's hip, holding on to him, and the other hand circled around Severus's shaft. Running his tongue around the crown, then just under the foreskin, he sucked the glans into his mouth.

Severus continued to watch Bill draw more and more of his cock into his mouth, holding very still while Bill's tongue ran circles over the head. He moaned and nearly closed his eyes as he saw Bill's cheek round out with the motions.

Bill hummed and let go of Severus's cock, gripping the loose bit of trousers still around Severus's waist before opening his eyes. Looking up at Severus, he grinned around his mouthful, leaning his head back and opening his lips to allow Severus room to thrust.

Severus smirked, pulling Bill's head forward by his hair even as he drew his hips back. He shoved his prick past Bill's lips, hissing and closing his eyes as Bill's teeth scraped lightly over his foreskin. He tugged on Bill's hair as he moved him over his cock, growling when Bill dug his fingernails into his hips.

Bill closed his mouth, sucking and swallowing around Severus's prick. He moaned as Severus pulled his hair and drew from Severus's fingers, smirking as he looked up at Severus. "I want you to fuck me now."

Severus nodded and snapped his arm, sliding his wand down from the holder and Banishing Bill's clothes. He reached out and grabbed Bill's hair once more and drew him to his feet. Another quick spell and Severus spun Bill, pushing him face first into the wall.

Bill grunted and spread his legs, bracing himself as Severus molded himself to his back. He rubbed his arse up against Severus's prick, reaching back behind him to pull at Severus. 

Severus complied and gripped his prick, shoving into Bill with one thrust. He grabbed a handful of Bill's hair, pulling his head back and smashing their mouths together.

Wriggling in Severus's hold, Bill pushed back on him. Panting, he dropped his head as far as Severus would allow and clenched his muscles, trying to urge Severus on. 

"Tsk, tsk, a bit impatient, aren't we?" Severus murmured and eased out of Bill only to shove back into him.

"Yes!" Bill dug his fingers into the wall, moving as much as he could with Severus's thrust. "Now fuck me!"

Severus chuckled. "Since you asked so nicely…" He pulled out and took a step back. "Move away from the wall."

Bill moaned, taking a stepped back and reaching down to wrap his hand around his own cock. He leaned forward, bracing his other hand against the wall, just as Severus thrust back into him, hard.

Severus gripped Bill's hips and continued to fuck Bill as Bill stroked his cock. He felt Bill's legs quivering and saw the splashes of come smear against the wall then withdrew from Bill. He thrust into his fist just a few more times before he came, decorating Bill's arse and thighs. 

Panting, Severus bowed his head, closing his eyes and letting go of his cock. He could hear Bill's breaths echoing his own and reached out to pull Bill back against him.

Bill leaned his head back and pressed a kiss to the side of Severus's face and ran his hand over the one Severus had wrapped around his waist. "Thank you," he whispered.

Severus nodded as he gently moved Bill's hair off his forehead. "Thank you for the honour." 

Severus jerked his head up at the sudden sound of applause. He snorted as he opened his eyes to find Harry and Draco standing on the stairs, cuddling Neville between them.

Neville grinned at Bill and Severus, then looked back at Draco and Harry. "Can we run a bath for you, Sirs?"

Severus looked down at Bill, arching a brow. Bill chuckled and waved his hand toward the large tub. "Join me."

Severus raised his eyes to see Harry, Draco, and Neville stripping down before they began readying the tub. "But, of course. How could I resist?"


End file.
